


Mars Vigilias

by Mo-hot-ve (LocalAngelTracker)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Rating will go up, Set before the first battle of the hoover dam, gay shit'll happen in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/Mo-hot-ve
Summary: 2273, Maximus Erectus is torn between duty to his people and the growing war inside himself. The cracks of the legion, far from the eyes of those on the battle fronts, have begun to grow to alarming rates as food shortages and class division tear Maximus's home apart. Unable to face the vicious political game in Flagstaff, Maximus allows himself to be called to Nevada to scout beyond the Colorado in preparation for a fight finally mighty enough to challenge Caesar and the gods themselves.





	Mars Vigilias

**Author's Note:**

> This work is 5000 words of exposition and plot set up because I don't know how to shut up lmao

September by far, is the worst month of the year. It's freezing the in mornings and at night, with rain coming down in drizzles rather than proper drops. The afternoons and evenings are warm enough that the furs and capes you wrap around your body in the morning to keep out the chill end up unnecessary and nothing more than extra weight. The hot and cold yo-yo was enough to drive any man mad, especially when one spent all their time walking through the mud and exposed fully to the bone chilling wet.

It was in Maximus Erectus's high opinion as both a professional wanderer and a rational human being, that September, September in anywhere but the desert for that matter, should be completely and utterly abolished. Bring on October early, with the harvest and consistent weather patterns of cool overcast, or the very least, extend August and its heat so he didn't have to carry a cloak.

There were trees and shade where he was walking at least which helped with the heat, but not much for the mud and the soaked through fabric draped over his pack to dry. Soon it would begin to snow and the cloak wouldn't be enough to keep him warm. The bombs that had dropped 200 years ago had shifted the weather patterns, and while October would be tolerable, November would be the first on nonstop cold and misery. Maximus did not envy the Centurion who would be assigned to Grand junction when it was conquered.

They had taken Durango two months back, and in turn, sent Maximus north after the victory to begin scouting the lands for a route to push into Grand junction, the goal being a hard control over the trade routes leading east. Owning the desert wasn't enough for Lord Caesar, and the Chicago brotherhood prevented them from taking the empty plains to the east. So, they pushed north, cities falling before their feet like flies. Eventually Caesar wanted Denver, and all of Colorado to fall so he could move to take the farming lands of Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming. It was any wonder they could keep going as thin as they were beginning to stretch. Supply lines took longer than they needed to, and Maximus had experienced firsthand the gouging taxes that had begun to fall on not only the citizens, but the non-ranking troops to fund these extravagant military campaigns. There was almost no point in collecting a pay check when he returned to flagstaff, and any day now Maximus was sure he was going to lose his meager bare apartment that he shared off and on with 4 other scouts to cover the debts that the taxes built up.

Once upon a time Maximus might have been able to own a real house, all to himself, with no rent to pay. It would have come with an officer's position, a ranking scout, maybe a translator or negotiator, rather than just over glorified wanderer. Not that Max minded being a wanderer, but a higher pay check and some dignity with the job would be much appreciated. At 17 he had been promised upon leaving the temple for the last time that all of this and more would be his if he did his service and kept his head down. Now at 27, all he had to look forward to was whatever new curfew, tax, or hoop had been implemented because of his birth. A soldier's rank didn't erase the fact that he was merely a fortunate Plebeian at best. If it was 3 years earlier, he could have been given a rank with the victory over Shiprock as most of the scouts who secured the victory where given higher positions, but instead he had been in northern Arizona, wasting his time with new caravan paths to save time and money. There was no reward for the trails he set and now there was little chance of ever seeing one again with the decree that only soldiers would be given a step up from there on out. Scouts weren’t worth the risk to promote.

 

It was just too dangerous to give scouts, even those would have been raised in the legion, rank, or higher social status. There were too many tribes under the hand of Caesar to trust those who were far too eager to lead troops through the wilderness. Besides, they didn't do proper work in the legion's eyes. They served, but not in a way that they would be presented a chance to lay down their life for the legion, the highest honor any soldier could ask for. So, there was no moving up, no house, and little paycheck. It's a wonder to Maximus that there haven't been more turncoats from the scouts they now hired directly or adopted in. More territory meant less training and scrutiny. The newest of the legions ranks didn't have the understanding that had been instilled in Maximus from day one. You served and gave your life, not just for Caesar, but for your people and for Mars, who dwelled over all his servants and gave them the bounties of the land for their devotion. The new recruits didn't serve mars, they served Caesar, too thick to comprehend he was merely an extension of the God. More than that they served themselves. If Max was an opportunist, then they were outright brazen thieves. There were rumors about their latest conquests in New Mexico that would make any veteran lose his rations.

Maximus would be lying if he claimed that there wasn't a chance Caesar enjoyed the new-found devotion, but that was a quiet private thought to be held only with himself, the legion had enough hang ups with religion without bringing their god king into the mess. There were rumors there too, some which maximus had witnessed up close.

Maximus shivers from the thoughts of the punishments that had been brought down upon those who did not worship correctly, and then shivers again when he realizes the misty rain that had plagued him this morning had begun again. He glances up at the sky, squinting to see if he can pick out Mars directly flipping him off. There is no great warrior in the sky and maximus trudges forward with a soft grumble about where exactly Lord Caesar could shove the Colorado territory.

He pauses against a tree, setting down his bag to pull his cloak from it. It was still damp, but it was better than walking through the rain in only his armor. As he pulls the cloak around him he wonders briefly if the two decani and their troops are any better prepared for the weather than he is. They had been following him at a week’s walk if not more, only sending someone to run ahead check in on him every 50 miles. It wasn't proper "Scout and Burn" in the slightest, but neither of the decani seemed to be in any rush to fulfill the orders Caesar had sent less than a month ago. Durango, Rango to the locals, wasn't even functioning properly but the centurion, Fidum, insisted Caesar’s command be followed which meant that 6 decani, with a squad of troops each broke off to follow different scouts to all eventually meet on the outskirts of Grand junction. The plan served two purposes, to find a suitable route to march an army through, and then secondly to find tribes who would either help take the town or fill the coffers and slums when it was rebuilt in the legions glory. Any tribe who would not take either option was to be exterminated. The legion had enough tribes to deal with without another rebellious group harassing their borders.

In Maximus’s opinion, it was all pointless. Who would willingly submit to conquest? No matter how smooth tongued Inculta could be, even the tribes he convinced to lay down eventually tried to fight back, and rightfully so. Why should legion negotiate if the plan was to destroy anyway. Maximus lets out another grumble, tying his cloak as tight as it would go. To mars he offered the small plea that he wouldn’t have to run into anyone in this godforsaken forest and that his job would just be done so he could go home. Flagstaff was a cesspool, but preferable to rain and miserable pissed off tribals.

With his cloak readjusted he shouldered his pack once more. He glances over through the trees for one of Saluto or Odium's men to mark the distance, and seeing none he continues walking into the trees. Their journey only had a rough 70 miles left according to the last recruit Saluto had sent to meet him. After 70 they could regroup and return to Durango, empty handed save for a secure route to run a large number of troops through in the future. No doubt Maximus would end up in charge of staking the path north once Junction was taken, avoiding the mountains if he could for another massive city to conquer. It would be much better than the current job of harassing tribals and it would be an excuse to stay out the capital for a solid six months once he was bored and recovered from the current campaign.

The rain begins to worsen and Max pulls his hood up, picking up his pace. If he could find a cave or an outcropping of rock he might be able to take shelter so long as no furred creatures were there first. As he breaks through the underbrush, not bothering to keep particularly quiet, he stumbles across a clearing in the trees. Crops, mainly root plants and small berry bushes are hidden against rocks within the clearing, grains are planted around the outside of the rough circle, blending in with the brush. There's no doubt Maximus is less than 500 yards from the nearest settlement of tribals and he's briefly grateful, thoughts turning to a warm fire and a roof over his head.

The thoughts don't last long as he hears footsteps up ahead on the other side of the clearing approach. He has a job to do and that far outweighs the niceties of food and shelter. His hand comes to rest on the hilt of his machete, and he relaxes his posture to be as nonthreatening as possible. If he dies there's two bored legion squads to avenge him within the end of week after all, but that wasn't very likely to happen. Most savage idiots dropped their guard as soon as they saw he lacked a gun, not realizing the average foot soldier is twice as deadly with his sword still on his person.

The footsteps come closer and Maximus is taken aback to discover that it's not an adult who approaches him, but a child shakily pointing a shotgun at his chest. The girl can't be any more than 8 or 9, and Maximus pulls the hand off his machete to raise both in mock surrender. A child isn’t a real threat, and he doubts she would have the guts to shoot him. If he had to take a guess, she had never pointed a gun at another human being before by the way her hands shake.

"I'm a trader" he calls to her, first in English and then in the native tongue of the region. A soft smile crosses his face when she lowers the gun " I'm lost? Maybe you can help me. If you take me to your family I may be able to locate where I am. I mean no harm"

The girl may have lowered her gun but her finger never once leaves the trigger. " A trader with no Brahmin or caravan guards?" She calls back to him. She stands on the edge of the clearing, ready to bolt at a second. "You're awfully far from the highway too dontcha think?"

Maximus nods and slowly lowers his hands to gesture behind him. "My friends and I got jumped 3 days back, and I was the only one who got away. I've been walking since then trying to avoid the main road in case they came back for me. I'm very hungry and very tired, all I need is somewhere to sleep and be pointed in the right direction so I can get to Grand Junction and meet my caravan company" Maximus takes a step towards her, hands raised again" I'll even give you my weapon to carry if it makes you feel safer"

She nods slowly and holds out a grubby hand for his machete. He gives it to her without question, and sends a prayer of thanks to Mars above that his winter armor isn't obviously legionary like the set that waited for him in flagstaff. He doubts she would have bought the lie otherwise.

The girl gestures for him to walk alongside her once the machete is in her hand and the gun is slung over her shoulder. "You really should be more careful, Mister. There are a lot of bad people out there in the world, but you almost died today cause I thought you were a bear."

Max laughs," A bear? You mean a yaogui? I'm a bit short to be one of those don't you think?"

She giggles and her nose scrunches up" a yeow-guy? Is that what they call them where you're from? Cause we just call them bears like normal people. 'Sides, a short bear cooks up the same as a big bear any day" she grins and licks her lips at the thought.

Maximus nods, eyes searching around the forest for signs of traps. "I suppose they do. Bear is your favorite I take it?" He asks. While he talks to her his hands have slipped inside his cloak to undo a pocket stitched in the inside. One by one he begins to pull red stones out of his pocket and drop them along the way while she prattles in about the best way to eat bear and how her daddy got one twice her size when she was six. He could care less about her story but he's polite enough to listen anyway while leaving the markers that would let the decani know to hurry their asses up when they sent the recruit to mark distance.

They walk for 15 minutes by Maximus's estimate before reaching the cracked and warped asphalt of what had once been a winding road. They begin to follow it and max interrupts her enthralling story about deer or something of the like to begin subtly grilling her for information about what he was walking into. "Aren't we going to your family?" He asks," the sign-up head on the road says we're nearing someplace called Tamma?”

"Huh? Oh right, we are. We live in town though. They just expect us kids to watch over some of the food plots to make sure critters or raiders aren't into them"

Max frowns sympathetically" you should really be playing outside don't you think? Having fun and being a kid? Where are the adults while you're on guard duty?"

She shrugs "most are out hunting or trading until the end of the week. Some go out to the lake to fish north of here. The only people in town around this time of day are people who can work from home like bakers or spinners. Well, except for the elders and us kids." She sighs but then quickly adds, almost as an afterthought " I don't mind guard duty though. I like seeing the deer; their horns are so pretty. The birds too" she smiles.

Max nods, cataloging the information away " so your parents are those that stay at home?"

"Just my dad. He carves stuff for them to trade up at grand junction or Rose. My mom is out with the hunting group. Dad used to go with her till he messed up his leg, now he just stays home"

Max nods " and do you have any siblings?" And then he adds" I'm not sure I caught your name either. My apologies, mine is Max"

She half turns and sticks out a hand for him to shake which he does, surprised by her grip for a child" mine's Rosaline but you can call me Lin if you want. I don't have any siblings, but my granny lives with us if that counts for anything. She makes amazing blueberry pie. Do you have any siblings or a granny, mister Max?"

" more siblings than I could possibly count, but no grandmother" he responds back, which isn't technically a lie.

Up ahead, buildings begin to poke through the trees, the settlement that she lives in is built on a well-preserved town, no doubt well taken care of by the multiple generations who've lived there.

"Is this where you live?" He asks her, strolling through the town entrance. The sign above the road reads 'wel ome o Tamma'. By now the rain has stopped, and maximus doesn’t bother to put his back up when it slips off as he reads the busted-up sign. He didn’t remember a Tamma on the prewar map he had studied.

She nods and grins "yup! All the houses are built around the ancient golf course where we raise food that can't be hidden and occasionally run Brahmin. come on, I live up this way" she snags his hand and drags him along while he tries to map out the town and memorize the layout. For a people concerned with raiders, they didn't put up much in the way of defense. This town would be easy pickings once the other troops arrived.

She leads him to an ancient cookie cutter house in the middle of a street, set apart only by the impressive new furniture sitting the porch. Maximus remembers the girl mentioned something about her father and carving. It was more than likely his handiwork that max was admiring, and the man sitting on the porch must have been her father. The man sitting in the rocking chair stands on unsteady feet, leaning heavily on what Maximus guesses is his good leg when they approach. The old woman in the chair opposite doesn't rise, fast asleep. Lin lets go of his hand to run ahead

"Dad, you'll never guess! I found this guy wandering around the veggies completely lost and I almost shot him cause I thought he was a bear!" She calls to him, coming to a stop by his side, bouncing with excitement. "Isn't that amazing dad? I found him all by myself and I even snagged his machete!" She presents it to her father like a trophy and the frown on his face deepens.

" and who exactly is this man?" He asks, more to Maximus, who he turns to with a dark look, than his daughter.

For the second time that day, Maximus mock surrenders his hands and puts on an easy grin. A man with a limp is no threat but he's not taking chances. "My name is Max Edwin, sir. I'm a trader out of Shiprock who got jumped along the road a while back. I meant no harm to your daughter, I was just looking for a bit of help to get myself resituated before heading up to grand junction to meet my caravan company. It's only a week's walk after all"

The man on the porch shakes his head with a sigh " more than a week, if you follow the road. But you can hit Rose in that time in 3 days if you’re travelling light. It's not too far off from Junction if that’s any comfort". The man begins to walk down the steps towards max, taking his time with his bad leg. "I'm afraid you aren't the first caravaneer I heard got jumped either. I'm sorry you lost your friends" the man comes to stand before max and hands him back the machete "those legion bastards only ever seen interested in protecting caravans of their own. I take it you snagged this off a dead one?”

Max nods with a fake frown of pity "my gun was no good after getting kicked into a full ditch of water. It's a shame to hear I wasn't the only one out there with such bad luck"

The man sighs and claps a hand on Maximus's shoulder, squeezing it in a friendly manner. " it really is, but thankfully they can't mobilize too far into Colorado so long as Shiprock stands. We don’t see too many travelers along this highway so there’s nowhere in town for you to really stay, but we’ve got a spare bed in the barn out back. You can stay here if you like. Dinner will be at 7 if you want to join us. I'm Jim and that's my mother Clara on the porch" he turns and gestures to her "you let either of us know if you need anything"

Max smiles warmly, clapping his hand on Jim's back in turn "you're a good man, thank you" a good man, but a stupid one max thinks to himself " I'll be sure to do that". The man begins to re climb the steps to his chair while the child bounces around him, already asking about what needs to be done for her new friend living in their barn. Max takes one last look at the scene and uses all his willpower not to snort at the snoring old woman. Fools the lot of them, but fools at least know when to back down, and these folks are too kind an accommodating for their own good. They'll be easy to negotiate with no doubt, and if they put up a fight it would be weak. Little to no travelers means they don’t really expect anything meaner than a yaogui to wander into their little backwater town.

The girl is sent inside to get blankets and pillows for the barn and Maximus begins walking around the side of the house to it. It's not particularly big, but he finds there are no animals inside or lingering stench beyond hay. He sends up another prayer of thanks to mars and undoes his cloak, hanging it up on a hook on the wall. Making himself comfortable, he moves around furniture, pleased to find and iron stove tucked into the corner which he wastes no time lighting. The barn is better than the open elements but it's still drafty regardless.

He's warming his hands, not paying a lick of attention when Lin walks into the barn and practically shouts at him "Hey Max whatcha doin?"

He whips around startled, a hand to the knife in his belt and a frown on his lips as the girl begins to laugh at him "no need to be so jumpy, Mister! It's just me! What? Did you think I was a bear" she giggles more, unable to stop herself and dumps and armload of sheets and clothes on the cot against the wall.

"Noooo" max answers, letting a small grin of his own slip onto his face " just figured you were both the smallest and ugliest bandit I'd ever seen" his answer causes her to laugh harder.

"You haven't ever looked in a mirror have you, mister Max? Cause you're way uglier than me!" She teases, and hops onto the cot, swinging her legs.

"I'll have you know I'm extremely handsome, thank you kindly" he replies and gently pushes her off the bed so he can begin making it. "Don't you have guard duty? I think some crows need to get a good look at you before they eat all the blackberries" he chuckles and dodges a pillow struck out at his head.

"Guard duty ends at sundown, dingus. Besides I've more than filled my duty by bringing you in" she pulls a pillow case over the pillow in her hand and settles it down on the bed. " you should play cards with us tonight, mister. Granny keeps promising to teach me poker and if you're there we'll have enough people."

Max nods" I don't mind that, so long as you don't mind losing" he grins and folds the sheet in before turning to the clothes with a raised eyebrow "and these are for...?"

She shrugs "you were cold when I found you so Dad figured you'd probably want to change. Besides, you're staying here more than one night aren't you, mister?" She turns to him big eyes, not eager to lose her new-found friend.

Maximus rolls his shoulders uncomfortably, not particularly used to or enthralled with the concept of sticking out a future settlement conquest more than the day necessary to scout it out. "Well..." he pauses, and weighs his options. He still doesn't know too much about the people or their weapons. Following her on garden patrol would be a good way to work out numbers and layout too. " I suppose I can stay for an extra night if your father will allow it. The rest will do me good in the long run" He had time to kill until Odium and Saluto showed up anyways.

She lets out a small pleased cheer "Yes! You know we never get visitors in this town? Like ever? We're too off the path most of the time. Someday im gonna see the world and travel like you!”

Maximus nods sympathetically " I can't imagine how lonely it must get. Barely any travelers and most of the adults gone. No doubt you don't really play with other children much if you've got constant chores" for the first time that night Maximus actually says something he means. The loneliness that followed growing up too fast was familiar for a child of the temple.

She shrugs "Yeah....but now you're here! And I'm sure you've got tons of great stories about traveling everywhere. Plus, you can go see all the hidden gardens with me tomorrow. We might even see one of the deer or a bear or" her eyes go wide with stars " a mountain lion"

Maximus raises his eyebrows in concern and folds his arms over his chest" A mountain lion?"

She nods vigorously" A mountain lion. Granny says she saw them all the time when she was little. They're like big cats only they're mean if you scare them. In the oldest elder's room of the town hall, Elder Smith has a blanket made of their fur and it's super soft. I don't really want the fur, I just want to see one up close"

Max simply shakes his head" sounds dangerous. I'm just gonna stick to hoping for a deer." He picks up the clothes and turns to her, giving her a gentle push towards the door "why don't you head back to the house? I'll be up there in a minute to see if your folks need help with dinner"

" of course! I'll see you then" she grins and skips out towards the house. Maximus shuts and locks the door behind her.

He leans against the frame and runs a hand down his face with a soft groan. These people are far too kind and trusting for their own good. Probably haven't had anything more dangerous than wildlife show up in the last 50 years by how fast their suspicion of him dropped. The kid was practically treating him like a long-lost uncle at this point and it was beginning to weird him out to no end. The kids in flagstaff knew to stay out of sight and mind, most adults not particularly the...friendly...type.

As Maximus began to change out of his armor into the jeans and flannel he had been provided his thoughts turned to Saluto and Odium. They were less than a week's walk away now unless they had stopped because of the rain. 6 days until he had to report back to the troops the location of the hunting party, the traders, and fishermen. Maximus had 6 days to come up with a convenient excuse not to decimate this town.

He didn't know why he cared. They weren't the first to be foolish enough to welcome in a scout without thought and certainly wouldn't be the last. Their kindness, and the almost eagerness to help him out after only knowing him a few moments was an oddity to be sure. Most would welcome you in but expect you to sleep on the streets if you had no coin or other valuables, not to say they wouldn't steal them first anyway. These people...what to do about these people. The next day may prove that Lin and her family were the only ones of such nature and then Maximus could be justified in letting this town come to heel. If they weren't however, could Maximus really ignore the murder and slaving? Maybe...maybe if the town just agreed to hold soldiers when they arrived to group and take Grand junction they could be spared. Rose and Junction would need civilians to fill the towns anyway after the legion conquered them.

If it was just Saluto, he wouldn’t be so worried what would happen to these people. A bit green sure, but the man had seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. He’d see a supply town like Max did, and would let them live. Its Odium who was the problem. The spoiled prat had only held the position of Decanus for less than a year and was far too eager to “prove” himself. If he couldn’t find value he would rip the place to shreds for the sheer amusement. Odium would have no qualms cutting down anyone who opposed his fun either, including another Decanus. Perhaps if Maximus were to incept them before their arrival they all could just walk away from this town on a different path north. Bears could be over running the place, or mountain lions he thinks with amusement. These people would be hidden until a proper centurion was in place to deal with them, one who no doubt jump at the thought of new citizens. Maximus frowns remembering suddenly the stones he had dropped in the clearing earlier. The runner shouldn’t be along till tomorrow afternoon at best but maximus would have to be quick about discarding his handiwork.

6 days he thinks to himself once more. Six days to come up with an excuse to hide or protect this town from Odium and sway Saluto to his side. Maximus could work with 6 days. He wouldn’t let this place end up torched to the ground. A reward he tries to justify, a reward for not screwing him over or trying to eat him once he got into town. A reward sounded better in his head than sympathy. Weak soldiers didn’t last long these days after all and maximus had no urge to discover what being crucified for defiance felt like.

The last button done and his mind set, he unlocked the barn and stepped out onto the lawn towards the house. The sun had begun to sink low in the sky, giving the grey clouds a pleasant orange color up above. The rain from earlier in the day brought on the cool of night much faster than Maximus had expected, and with a shiver, he hurried into the house.


End file.
